


the best day

by freedomatsea



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Established Relationship, F/M, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Kissing, Making Out, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, Sloppy Seconds, So many tags, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: Veluna and Boba Fett have a tumultuous relationship, which is put to the test when she convinces him to bring Rex into the mix. Absolutely terrible summary, but I promise you this fic is pure delightful filth.
Relationships: Boba Fett & Original Female Character(s), Boba Fett/Original Female Character(s), Boba Fett/Reader, CT-7567 | Rex & Original Female Character(s), CT-7567 | Rex/Female Bounty Hunter (Star Wars), CT-7567 | Rex/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	the best day

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Set somewhere between 1-2 BBY. Veluna is an original character that came to me after I was prompted to write a threesome with Boba Fett and Rex. I can't write smut without a plot, so I hope you enjoy how you learn about her backstory and who she is as we exploring unmitigated porn in the process.

Veluna sank forward against Boba’s chest, too worn out to even care about _anything_ else in that moment. She could hear his heart drumming beneath her cheek, a steady rhythm she knew as well as her own. It beat the same as the one behind her, perfectly in-sync. 

She was trapped between two men, ensnared by a tangle of arms and legs and the quickly softening cocks that still left her feeling deliriously full. 

Rex’s voice was muffled against her shoulder, the coarse hair of his beard scratching the soft skin there and igniting a strange heat just beneath the surface. 

“Speak up, man.” Boba grunted out and Veluna shifted her head enough to look up at him. He hadn’t even bothered to open his eyes, his own features softened in the post-coital bliss of the moment. 

Veluna reflected briefly on her current predicament — walking back through the series of choices and bottles of spotchka that had led to her being skewered between her boss and the man he shared a face with. 

It all started the morning prior. 

Working for Boba Fett had been an unexpected turn of events, to say the very least. Their paths in life had gone in entirely opposite directions and yet they had intersected. 

Her homeworld had been destroyed by the Empire — though she rarely brought it up in casual conversation. Even her closest friends in the Rebellion had been none-the-wiser to the wound she wore. She lost everyone, but at least she had been off-world. 

Too many people had made that seem like a good thing. She _survived_. So Veluna omitted that piece of information. It was need-to-know and _no one_ needed to know. 

Her status as an orphan of the Death Star made it seem like she was indebted to the Rebellion. That she owed them her undying gratitude because they were working to ensure no one else ended up like her. That was bantha shit and anyone who said otherwise could see themselves out an airlock, for all she cared. 

It wasn’t as though she was particularly gifted at any one skill. She knew what a cockpit was, but she didn’t innately know her way around it. She could run a few programs on a datapad, but she wasn’t a tech wiz. She was shockingly _decent_ at mechanics, but nowhere near the skill level of the people the Rebellion wanted. 

But she _was_ good at telling lies. She could smooth talk her way out of nearly any situation, but that ran in her family. You don’t grow up in the _only_ crime syndicate on Alderaan and not learn how to lie. 

Unfortunately, that was the key reason Boba Fett became aware of her existence. Someone who recognized her origins spotted her on a mission for the Rebellion and then he picked up fob. 

He also picked up more than he bargained for. Out of all the chain codes he had tracked down, he let her slip through the cracks and into his bed. 

Maybe she entertained him. Maybe it was the novelty of it all. Or maybe he was just as lonely as she was and it was nice to have someone laying beside him at night who didn’t ask questions. 

Boba _fucked_ as good as he fought. 

Veluna stirred in her sleep, distantly aware of the hand wandering down her waist somewhere beyond the warm dream she was wrapped up in. 

“ _Cyar'ika_.” Boba whispered against the shell of her ear, trailing kisses down the side of her neck. 

He knew that she knew enough Mando’a to know _exactly_ what kind of wait that word carried and yet he still used it with her without ever defining this little arrangement of theirs. 

Veluna interlaced her fingers with his as they lingered at her hip, “I was _dreaming_.” She complained lightly as she pressed back against his groin. 

“We have a long day ahead of us.” He told her, kissing her shoulder as she guided his hand towards the apex of her thighs. “Still craving _more_ after last night?”

She snorted a little, “An interesting question for someone who’s cock is pressing against my ass.” Boba groaned as she pointedly rocked back against him and Veluna was only further emboldened by that sound. She guided his hand between her thighs, guiding his fingers to precisely where she wanted them. 

“Vel,” He murmured as he circled that little bundle of nerves that made her squirm against him. 

Last night had been a _good_ night, even if the day hadn’t gone spectacularly well. The high priced bounty they were tracking down was already DOA and they’d picked up a fob with a strict “bring them in alive” caveat. Boba had been pissed. Veluna had been pissed. So they blew off some steam. And broke an apparently fairly important piece of the dashboard in the cockpit. 

Lothal wasn’t the _worst_ place to be grounded. But it was teaming with Imps and Veluna wasn’t exactly fond of them. Even if she didn’t consider herself a rebel. 

Veluna turned herself enough so he could face Boba. She leaned in, her breath dancing over his lips. “For the record… I’m _always_ craving you.” She whispered before kissing him. 

Boba’s lips muffled a moan that rose up the back of her throat as he adjusted his hand between her thighs so he could sink two fingers into her. His tongue invaded her mouth, deepening the kiss as he fucked his fingers into her. 

His teeth caught her bottom lip, applying just enough pressure to hurt and Veluna was lost to the heedy pleasure it tangled with. Her hips rocked up off the bed as her inner walls started to clench around his fingers. But he left her hanging. 

“ _Boba_.” She snarled, grabbing at his hand in a weak attempt to bring his fingers back, but he slipped out of her grasp. 

“Patience, ner cyare.” He warned her, cupping her jaw and kissing her frustration away. Boba pressed his forehead to hers as he spoke again, “Roll over.” 

Veluna wanted to be contrary, just for the sake of winding him up — but she didn’t want to _wait_ for her own relief. She complied, rolling onto her stomach, folding her knees beneath her. 

Boba straddled her thighs, planting a hand on the bed beside her shoulder as he leaned over her to guide his cock to her waiting center. 

He was gentle at first, mindful of any tenderness that came with yesterday’s _fun_. Her fingers gripped at the sheets beneath her, toes curling as he bottomed out within her. Her body twitched around him, little aftershocks from the release his fingers had brought her. 

And then the gentleness was gone all at once. Boba snaked a hand around beneath her ribs, holding her firmly as he manhandled her and hauled her up off the bed. 

Veluna grabbed at his forearm, sinking her nails into his skin as he fucked into her. Brutal snaps of his hips, the sound of flesh against flesh filling the small room. 

Boba pressed his lips to her shoulder, kissing the skin he found there as he moved. She could only make out half of what he said, broken basic and guttural attempts at Mando’a. Veluna assumed he was trying to convey that he felt just as good as she currently felt. 

“I…” Veluna started, her voice cracking as a moan escaped her lips instead. Before she even had a chance to warn him, that second release built off the first and she shattered around him. 

“That’s it.” Boba urged her on, roughly palming at her breast as he kept slamming into her. “Good _girl_.” He groaned, a low sound that vibrated at the back of his throat as he followed her over the edge. 

He pulled Veluna back onto his lap, keeping her cradled against his chest. His hands wandered over her bare skin, like he was worshiping every inch of her. 

“Are you _sure_ we have to replace that _what’s it_ today?” She questioned hoarsely, reaching behind her to play her fingers through his dark hair. His response came in the form of a grunt. 

Neither of them took much pleasure in getting out of bed, even if it was a necessity. They both needed the ‘fresher, some food, and to re-emerge into polite society. 

The local mechanic had to track down the replacement part off-world and Boba had picked up a chain code from a local guild that _happened_ to be on Lothal. Sometimes things just worked out. 

Boba pushed aside the beaded curtain that led into the cantina and Veluna followed in behind him. Even mid-morning, the cantina was busy. A band played a quiet tune, enough to rouse the spirits of new patrons and lull the ones who were nursing hangovers from the night before. 

A Mirialan waitress was quick to greet them. And Veluna had a feeling that it was out of fear, rather than out of hospitality. Boba had a way about him when he was decked out in his beskar that tended to strike fear into everyone in a room. 

“What can I do for you, big guy?”

He cocked his head to the side as he leaned against the bar top. “We’re looking for someone.”

“Well, maybe I’ve seen them. I’m happy to help _you_.” The woman retorted with a flirtatious tone that made Veluna roll her eyes. 

“I’ll have a friz.” 

Boba turned to glare at her through the inexpressive helmet, but she could picture the face beneath it. 

“Coming right up.” The Mirialan remarked before she slinked around the other side of the bar to fill the order.

“It’s not a good look.” 

“ _Hmm_?” 

“Veluna.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She stared straight ahead, rolling her shoulders like she was shaking off his words. 

Boba leaned towards her, the cool metal of his helmet almost touching the side of her face as he spoke to her. “Jealousy doesn’t look good on someone who still has my seed drying between her thighs.” 

“I took a shower.” She turned to face him, her nose brushing his helmet. “And I only asked for a drink.” 

Veluna jumped a little as Boba clamped his hand down on her upper thigh. “ _Behave_.” 

The waitress returned with her drink and Veluna snatched it up off the bar, making her way away from Boba without another word. If he wanted to flirt the information out of the Mirialan, she wasn’t going to stick around and play wingwoman. 

That and there was a rousing game of Pazaak happening in a back room of the cantina which was _more_ entertaining than watching that. 

“They’ve been going at it all night.” Remarked one of the other onlookers as Veluna sat down at the open seat at his table. 

“I’ve seen Pazaak last a week.” She remarked, sipping at her friz. 

The man chuckled and took a drink from his own beverage, “My brothers and I once kept a round going for a fortnight. Needless to say, I _didn’t_ win.” 

“How much did you lose?” Veluna questioned, pulling her gaze away from the game to look at the man sitting at the table. Her heart skipped a beat when she met his gaze. 

Those were eyes she would recognize _anywhere_. They were the same eyes she saw every night before she fell asleep and the same eyes she saw every morning. 

But Boba Fett was on the other side of the cantina, chatting up a waitress for leads on a bounty. 

“A cool hundred credits.” He responded, brows furrowing as he caught her expression. “You okay?” 

“I just…” Veluna grappled for words, shaking her head slowly. “You remind me of someone I know.”

But he wasn’t a perfect match for Boba. This man’s hair was pale and thinning and he sported a thick greying beard that wouldn’t look right on Boba’s face. 

The man frowned then, shaking his head slowly. “I’ve heard that before.” He arched a brow. “Know or _knew_?” 

“ _Know_.” Veluna answered, sitting her drink down. “He’s a… friend.” 

“ _Interesting_.” He extended his hand, “The name’s Rex.” 

“Veluna.” She smiled, shaking his hand in response. “You’re a clone, aren’t you?” 

Rex nodded his head. “Your friend would be one of my brothers. I thought I knew all of the ones who survived.” 

Boba had never really provided her much information about his past. But she knew he was a clone — he bemoaned the fact that he couldn’t take his helmet off around most of those he did business with because of it. 

“I suppose so.” She shrugged her shoulders SBS gestured around them. “What brings you to Lothal?” 

Rex hesitated, “Personal matters.” 

“Ah,” Veluna took a sip of her friz. “ _Same_.” She stared at Rex. “There are differences between the two of you.” 

“We weren’t all identical.” Rex explained. “There were enough differences that we were all our own person.” 

“It’s still uncanny.” She mused, raking her gaze over him curiously. “Now I’m going to be thinking about those _differences_.” She remarked lightly. 

Rex chuckled, rubbing at the back of his neck. His lips parted, primed and ready to make a retort, but the curtain that hung at the entrance of the room swept open abruptly and Boba Fett appeared in the doorway.

One of the two men playing Pazaak scurried away, rushing for the back entrance, while an onlooker sank down in their seat. 

“That’s bad news.” Rex said off-handedly to Veluna, though he frowned when he saw the smirk on her face. “What?”

“That’s my friend.” She assured him, giving his shoulder a reassuring pat as she looked towards Boba’s imposing figure. He always had to be so _damn_ dramatic.

Boba kept one hand on the blaster at his hip, staring down everyone in the room as he approached Veluna. “Let’s go.” 

“I’m good.” She retorted, taking a pointed sip from her drink as she looked up at him with a smirk. “ _Behave_.” 

Instead of leaving, Boba grabbed a vacated chair from one of the other tables and dragged it over beside hers. 

Veluna gave Rex a sympathetic smile before taking another sip of her drink, “Rex this is my _friend_ Boba Fett.” 

Boba was still glaring at her, she could feel the heat of his gaze through the helmet. It took him a full moment to even realize that the man sitting across from him wore his own face. 

“You’re a clone.” Boba said flatly, setting his gaze on him. “What are you doing here?” 

“Well, I _was_ watching a card game, but that seems to be over.” The room had quickly emptied once the bounty hunter had appeared. “It’s been some years since I heard the name _Fett_.” 

Veluna looked between the two men, “Were you both troopers?” 

“ _No_.” They both answered crisply. 

“Alright, well now that _that_ is cleared up.” She retorted with a roll of her eyes. “I don’t know what kind of weird tension there is between the two of you, but from where I’m sitting… This works out for me.” 

Boba slowly turned towards her and Rex arched an inquisitive brow at her. 

“Don’t look so scandalized.” She said coyly, sinking back in her chair and fixing Boba with a look. “If you were given the opportunity to get with a clone of me… You’d take it.”

“I didn’t realize you were going to _get_ with me.” Rex interjected, though he didn’t seem against the concept. In fact, Veluna was keenly aware of the way he shifted towards her subtly. 

“For purely scientific reasons. I’m curious to see how many differences there are.” 

Boba gave a gruff chuckle. “All of this because I flirted with the waitress?” 

Rex tried to mask his amusement behind his cup as he took a sip. 

“You flirt with a _lot_ of waitresses.” 

“I also fuck you a lot.” Boba snapped. 

“Where do I fit into this lover’s spat?” Rex questioned, tapping his fingers against the side of his cup. 

“I have a _few_ ideas.” Veluna quipped, looking between the two men. “Come on. You both knew there was someone else with your face out there and you never thought… _Maybe_ this could be fun?” 

Neither man responded, but Veluna got the distinct impression that silence wasn’t a hint towards disinterest. 

“We’re at docking bay seven,” Veluna told Rex. “If you’re interested in helping with this little fantasy of mine, you’ll know where to find us.” She scooted her chair back, rising from her seat. She looked to Boba then, “Let’s go.” 

“She’s something else.” Veluna heard Rex muse as she started to walk away. She had no idea what Boba responded with, slipping through the doorway and back into the main part of the cantina. 

The offer was a ballsy one. More like a detonator ball, because Boba was liable to blow a fuse. They had an _interesting_ relationship — though _relationship_ was probably stretching it. 

They had never defined their arrangement and it didn’t seem like they had any intention to. Sure, in the time she’d been traveling with him there had been _other_ people, but they always ended up in bed with each other. 

It was a _something_. 

A weird, undefinable arrangement where neither one of them enjoyed the idea of the other one with someone else. The occasional dalliance was fine, as long as they fell asleep in each other’s arms. Which was, in hindsight, probably a sign that they needed to admit that they loved each other. 

But Veluna had a feeling that those three words weren’t in Boba’s vocabulary. Which was fine. It was just fine. 

Boba didn’t pursue her and Veluna spent the rest of the day with her own shadow for company. She explored Lothal, spent Boba’s credits on new clothes, and ate her way through a street market just to pass the time. Veluna knew she was causing trouble just for the sake of causing trouble with Boba, but he had to be used to it by this point. They fought, they fucked, they figured it all out. 

What she _wasn’t_ expecting was to find Boba already onboard the Slave, sharing a bottle of spotchka with Rex. 

“Look who decided to show up,” Boba remarked, giving her a pointed look as he brought the glass to his lips. He took a sip, letting out a satisfied hiss before he sat it back down on the metal table between him and the other man. 

“Was I expected?” She questioned, giving him a wary look as she stepped past them to throw the satchel containing her new belongings down on one of the empty seats. “Nice to see you again, Rex.” 

“Indeed.” He said as he poured more spotchka into his glass. “We’ve been discussing your scientific _proposition_.” 

Veluna’s brows shot upwards and she turned around to face them, “Have you now?” She looked towards Boba then who looked far too pleased with himself. “I feel like I should’ve been involved in these discussions.” 

Boba chuckled as he finished his spotchka. “Well, you’re here now.” He shifted back in his seat, offering up his lap to her, without making a show of it. “Were you serious?” 

Her hands went to her hips, “I mean... _Yes_.” Veluna approached the table, reaching for the third glass and pouring herself some spotchka. “But how do we plan on this working?” 

“That’s what needs to be discussed.” Rex pointed out, leaning his elbows against the table. “Like a tactical drill.” 

Veluna took a swig of her drink, before she moved to sit down on Boba’s lap. It was a familiar motion. He shifted his legs to make it a more comfortable position for her, resting the firm weight of his arm at her back to keep her supported against him. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard sex referred to as a _tactical drill_ , but proceed.” 

Rex cleared his throat and then took another sizable drink of spotchka before he continued, “This isn’t exactly a situation I ever imagined myself being in. Back in the day, there was certainly friendly banter about this type of scenario but, clones had a _singular_ function.” 

She snapped her fingers, “Why do you look older?”

“My father chose to raise me as his son,” Boba cut Rex off. “The clones were engineered to age quickly. I was not.” 

“ _Interesting_.” Veluna tapped her fingers against the side of her glass, before taking a sip. “So you’re both clones, but it’s not a… _brother_ type of situation?” 

Rex huffed, “No.” 

“You should kiss him,” Boba told Veluna, giving her hip a light squeeze. She turned in his lap to meet his gaze and he met her confusion with an answer. “To see if you want to do this.” 

Veluna let out a nervous laugh, before she quickly downed her spotchka. “When you told me we had a long day ahead of us, I wasn’t expecting _this_ to be on the schedule.” She said dryly, sitting the glass down in front of her. 

Before she made _any_ moves to get off of Boba’s lap to kiss Rex, she had something else on her mind. Boba was already a deeply jealous man and, while Rex wore a version of his face, she didn’t want to go without kissing him first. “We can stop at any time.” She whispered to him as she cupped his jaw. 

“I know, cyar'ika.” Boba offered her a faint smile, before she pressed her lips to his. His hand gripped her hip tighter, hard enough to leave marks as she sank against him. Her fingers slid through his hair, cradling the back of his head. She could taste the spotchka on his mouth and it made her even more warm and tingly than the glass she’d finished. 

Veluna slowly peeled herself out of his grasp, planting her feet on the ground and walking towards her new conquest. “Same offer goes for you. We can stop this at any time.” 

Rex nodded his head slowly as his eyes raked over her, “Should we have a word?” 

“A safe word?” Boba pressed. “I agree.” 

“How about friz? I don’t think any of us have a reason to say that.” Veluna suggested, looking between the two of them. “It’s short, sweet, and to the point.” 

“Friz works.” Boba greed, pouring himself another glass of spotchka as he stared at the two of them expectantly. “Is that a yes, Rex?”

“Yes.” He swallowed thickly, his gaze shifting from Boba back to Veluna then. “You’re certain?”

“I am.” She offered him a smile as she reached out and took the glass away from him, sitting it on the table. 

Veluna studied him for a quiet moment, tracing a finger over the lines on his face that Boba didn’t have. The telling signs of the extra years that he had on Boba. He was handsome. _Very_ handsome. 

She ran her thumb over his lips, heart beating a little faster as he pressed them to her thumb. He held her gaze, just as caught up in the moment as she was. 

Rex’s arm snaked around her waist as she leaned down to kiss him. It was hesitant at first, both waiting for the other to pull away. But she kissed him a little more passionately and then he pulled her into his lap. 

Veluna moaned quietly against his lips, letting her tongue slide out to find his. He kissed differently than Boba did, he let her come to him, instead of the other way around. But his lips were just as delightful. 

She curled her fingers around the back of his neck, letting herself get lost in the experience. The beard was different — a little scratchy and itchy and she distantly wondered what it would be like between her thighs. 

Rex pulled away first, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. He ran his hand up and down her spine, not wanting to stop touching her just yet. 

Veluna chased after his lips, kissing him again before she turned to look at Boba with a wicked grin. “Let’s do this.” 

Whatever hesitation Boba wore faded away as he stood up and moved towards them, “Perhaps we should go somewhere more comfortable.” 

“I’m comfortable right here.” She taunted, draping her arm around Rex’s shoulders as she leaned in to kiss him again. 

“Should I give you the room to yourselves?” Boba questioned, but Veluna quickly assuaged his concern. 

She reached out, grabbing for his hand to guide him closer. “Don’t be a spoil sport.” 

“That waitress _did_ offer me her services.” He retorted lowly, shaking loose of her grasp so he could brush her hair away from her cheek. 

“I feel like I’m in the middle of something.” Rex remarked as he trailed his hand down her leg idly. 

“Just a little friendly barbing.” Veluna retorted as she looked up at Boba. 

“ _Someone_ enjoys acting like a spoiled princess.” Boba said gruffly as he leaned down to press his lips to hers. “But she always gets what she wants.” 

She smiled at him, brushing her fingers over his jaw as he kissed her again. The kiss was slow, the kind of kiss that ignited a flame of lust within her. 

“Don’t leave him hanging,” Boba murmured as he pulled away, nodding towards Rex. 

Rex leaned forward to meet her, cradling her head as he slanted his mouth against hers. There was more hesitation in the way he kissed, he lacked the familiarity she had with Boba. 

Boba didn’t leave them be. He pressed his lips to the shell of her ear, his breath dancing over her skin. “It’s very _greedy_ of you to want two.” He taunted as he cupped her breast through the thin linen of her tunic. “One cock isn’t enough for you?”

He dragged his thumb over the pebbled peak of her nipple, the sensation muted by her tunic and the breast band beneath it. 

Veluna pulled away from Rex, mostly to catch her breath but also to fix Boba with a scathing look. “Don’t even.” 

“What?” He traced his fingers over her lips. “You know it’s true.” Boba kissed her again. “I know it’s true.” 

Rex kissed her throat, his hands wandering over her waist as she had her little moment with Boba. 

Veluna slid her fingers through Rex’s short hair, scraping her nails against his scalp as she held Boba’s gaze. “Maybe it is a fantasy of mine.” She conceded. “But not just with _anyone_ , Boba.” 

“Can I borrow her?” Boba questioned Rex as he met his gaze. 

“Be my guest.” 

Boba guided Veluna off Rex’s lap and onto the sturdy table. He made quick work of her boots, leggings, and underwear before dropping to his knees before her. 

She beckoned Rex to her and he obeyed, rising to his feet and leaning across the table so he could kiss her. Her first moan got lost against his lips as Boba lifted one of her legs and rested it over his shoulder. 

Veluna had a feeling that Boba was staking his claim — proving then and there that he was the one that brought her pleasure. Rex seemed more than amenable to that. 

Boba was a tease about it. He parted her slick folds with his rough fingers, gathering up the arousal and smearing it over her tender flesh, before sinking two fingers into her. Just to wind her up. Because as soon as he pressed into her he left her aching for more. 

She squirmed against his mouth as he worked his tongue over her, teasing over her clit before dipping into her. 

Rex managed to remove her tunic without her even fully recognizing it was gone until he started kissing the swells of her breasts and the coarse hair of his beard tickled. 

Two dreadfully handsome men were working to get _her_ off. She wondered if she was dreaming or she fell and hit her head in the market. Because it was too good to be true. 

Veluna let her head fall back, a throaty cry escaping her as Boba’s wicked mouth brought her barrelling over the edge. He didn’t even let up, his tongue teasing that little bundle of nerves until she felt delirious tears prickle at the corners of her eyes. 

Boba stroked his fingers along her inner thighs soothingly as he pulled back. Dark eyes found her gaze as she looked down at him. “She’s all yours, Rex.”

“I think she might need a breather.” Rex cautioned, watching Boba as he moved to sit in his seat and refill his glass of spotchka. 

“Do you?” He asked Veluna.

“No.” She shook her head, fixing Rex with a too-sweet smile. “Are you still into this?” 

“ _Extremely_.” He assured her, cupping her jaw as he kissed her again. “Are you?” He questioned as he took a step back to loosen the fastenings of his trousers. 

“Yes.” She told him as she glanced back at Boba. He looked far too pleased with himself as he sat there like the king, watching them. 

Veluna stayed perched on the edge of the table stretching her foot out to catch the back of Rex’s leg as she guided him back towards her. 

She ran her hands over his chest, studying the differences between the two men. Rex was built for a different kind of combat. Rex was toned for long-distance battle, while Boba was built for a brawl. Rex had different scars, different types of injuries sustained in war. 

But where it mattered they were _exactly_ the same. Veluna reached down and curled her fingers around his cock, loosely stroking him as she pressed her lips to his throat. 

Rex took a step forward as she guided him towards her center. His fingers curled around her hip, holding steady as he pressed into her. Boba had readied her for him. Left her trembling and aching for more — just to sit there and watch her get fucked by someone else. 

Veluna cried out softly as Rex sank into her, his hips rocking into hers as he moved slowly. “Good?”

She clawed at his shoulders and nodded in response. 

Boba watched them and Veluna wished she could read the hooded look he wore. He sipped at his spotchka like he was watching a wrestling match and not the woman he called cyar'ika getting fucked by a man who shared his face. 

She almost hated how attentive Rex was. His mouth was everywhere, just like his hands, and he moved with the trained grace of combat, even if he was a few years their senior. 

“Vel,” Boba said, pulling her attention away from Rex. “I want you to come for him. Can you do that?” 

Her mouth went dry and all she could manage was to nod in response. 

“ _Good_ girl.” He drawled out with just an edge of condensation that made her blood boil. “Isn’t she good, Rex?” 

“ _Fuck_ , yes.” He grunted out and she knew he was close. His pace was getting sloppy. 

Veluna kept her eyes fixed on Boba’s face as she moaned out Rex’s name. His expression didn’t change but she saw the annoyance in his eyes. 

“I’m gonna…” Rex’s voice cracked, his hands fumbling at her hips as he started to pull back.

Her attention returned to him, “It’s _fine_. I’m safe.” She told him as she cupped his jaw and met familiar eyes. 

He relaxed, closing the distance between them to kiss her as he let go. He maneuvered his hand between them, coaxing her over the edge _finally_. 

Rex kissed her lazily, taking his time with her as they basked in the afterglow of the moment. 

“Not bad for a _trooper_.” She teased, hooking her legs around him to keep him there. 

He chuckled, smiling at her in a way she rarely saw Boba look at _anyone_. “You’re full of spirit.”

She pointedly wiggled her hips, “Is that what your nickname is?”

“Ha. Ha.” He deadpanned. 

Boba snorted, though it didn’t seem like it had anything to do with the humor of the comment. 

“Do you have something to say?” Veluna questioned. 

“No.”

She sighed, looking back to Rex then. “This isn’t over.” She promised him, giving him a quick kiss before they pulled away from each other. 

Veluna winced a little, hyperaware of the throb she felt between her thighs as she grabbed her underwear off the floor and pulled them back on. She stepped around the table, hands on her hips as she stood in front of Boba. “What’s with the attitude? Do you want us to tap out?”

“I don’t have an attitude,” Boba said as he finished his spotchka and leaned around Veluna to sit the glass down on the table. 

“ _Boba_.” She said warningly, narrowing her eyes at him. “Do you want to stop? We can. We can send the nice man on his way.” 

“It’s true.” Rex pipped in. 

Boba rolled his eyes. “If I wanted to stop, I’d say the word.” He told her as he relaxed back in the chair. “Have I?”

“Are you being contrary on purpose?”

He smirked.

“ _Bastard_.” She snapped, stepping in between his spread legs. “You’re my ride out of here. I can’t be on your bad side.” 

“Is _that_ what I am?” He questioned, keeping his arms folded across his chest. 

“Are you something else?” She played coy, planting her hands on his shoulders as she invaded his space. “In case you were wondering,” Veluna whispered as she brushed her lips against his jaw. “His cock is just as good as yours.”

Boba exhaled heavily, but he made no attempt to touch her. 

“ _Thick_.” She nipped at the skin there, before kissing up his cheek. “Almost made me forget about this morning.” 

He jerked his head suddenly, grabbing at the back of her head as his mouth crashed against hers. It was a bruising kiss, the kind that left lips cracked and noses smooshed together. 

This was the menacing bounty hunter. The man that struck fear into the hearts of everyone in the room when he felt so inclined. 

Boba pulled her into his lap, the chair creaking beneath them and the armor covering his legs pinched at the soft flesh of her thighs. 

He broke the kiss, dragging his mouth down her throat and leaving open-mouthed kisses in his wake. He grabbed at her breasts and roughly fondled them. 

Veluna moaned as his teeth scraped over her skin, her breath catching in the back of her throat as he wrapped his lips around her nipple. 

She could feel the stiff outline of his cock beneath her, dragging against her tender folds through the thin fabric of her underwear. She was overwhelmed _and_ overstimulated, but she didn’t want it to stop. 

“ _Boba_.” She hissed out, grabbing at the short hair at the nape of his neck as she tried to pull his mouth away from her breast. 

He finally yielded, pulling back so he could meet her gaze. “What is it, Vel?” He questioned, squeezing her hip reassuringly. 

“As much as I want to ride you right here…” She swallowed thickly as she shifted on his lap. “Why don’t we go somewhere more comfortable? Like you said.”

Boba nodded stiffly, before he pressed his lips to her chin. “Let’s go then.” 

She looked back at the other man, “Come on, Rex.” 

Veluna wasn’t entirely trusting of her own legs as she moved to climb off of him. She grabbed at the side of the table, lingering for a second before she started towards the living quarters. 

“You did good, Rex.” Boba remarked as they followed behind her. “She can’t even walk straight.” 

She held her hand above her head and flipped them both off. 

Rex chuckled, “What’s the plan now?” 

“Still looking for that tactical plan?” Boba taunted lightly. 

Veluna pushed open the door that led into the bedroom she shared with Boba. “Don’t tease him.” She warned. “He just doesn’t want to be left out.”

Rex’s brows rose upwards like he meant to debate that, but then he just shrugged. “I don’t want to be in the way.” 

“You won’t be.” Veluna assured him as she stepped towards him. She draped her arms over his shoulders, smiling at him as he closed the distance between them. 

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Boba stripping down. Taking away each piece of beskar, until he wore nothing but his trousers.

“You’re a good kisser,” She told Rex, tracing her thumb over his bottom lip. 

“Good to know.” His gaze flickered between her eyes and her lips. “I was out of practice before today.” 

“You’re going to get plenty of practice today.” Boba said lowly as he approached both of them. “But right now, I don’t want to share.” He curled his fingers around Veluna’s hand, drawing her away from Rex. 

“Just watch.” Veluna told him, before turning her focus back to Boba. “ _Now_ you don’t want to share?” 

Boba just glared, rubbing his fingers over the palm of her hand. 

She slid her fingers in between his and brought it to her lips. Veluna kissed the back of his hand and then each knuckle, keeping her eyes on his face. 

His expression softened a little. 

Boba guided her back onto the bed, maneuvering himself above her. He planted his knee between her thighs as he draped his body over hers. 

Veluna slid her foot up the back of his leg as she looked up at him. Boba’s nose brushed against hers, their breath mingling together as they _almost_ kissed. 

It was like they were trying to bait each other into action. 

Boba slid his knee upwards, until it was pressed against the apex of her thighs. “Is he dripping out of you?” He questioned, grinding his knee against her. 

She inhaled sharply, but recovered quickly. “ _Yes_.” Veluna’s tongue darted out over her lips as she looked up into his dark gaze. 

He finally caved, cradling her jaw in his hand as he kissed her. There was heat, desperation, but there was something more there. Something that ran deeper than the artificial reactions that they used with each other. 

Boba’s touch was gentle as he peeled away the last layers separating them. Everything else fell away — Veluna even briefly forgot that Rex was sitting close by, watching their encounter. 

Veluna’s hands skimmed down Boba’s back as he moved between her thighs. His cock slid into her with ease, her own arousal and the last vestiges of Rex’s release leaving her soaked. 

She steeled herself for Boba’s brutal pace. She could still feel the ache of the morning’s fuck in her hips, but it never came. 

Boba kissed her just as languidly as he rolled his hips. His pace was unhurried, like he intended to take his sweet time building her back up to the peaks of pleasure. 

He caught her hands, tangling their fingers together and pinning them to the mattress beside her head. Something shifted and it wasn’t just the roiling lust she felt in her belly. 

Veluna’s inner walls fluttered around him, the slow grind of his cock helping her climb to new heights. She surrendered to him and the sensations he pulled from her body. 

She came beneath him, back bowing up off the bed. Even as he chased his own release, he didn’t rush the process. He pressed into her again and again, before adding to the mess that had already been made. 

Boba kissed her. _Really_ kissed her. Like everything he couldn’t say was meant to be simply understood in that moment. 

Veluna cradled the back of his neck, letting herself get lost in the sweetness of the moment. Desperate to cling to it for as long as she could. But it couldn’t last forever. 

Reluctantly they pulled away from each other, an exhausted series of movements caused by bodies weighed down by pleasure. 

Rex joined them on the bed and Veluna welcomed him with drowsy kisses. The three of them slept just long enough to reclaim a little energy. 

A few hours later, Veluna _finally_ untangled herself from the two men to use the ‘fresher. She barely recognized her own reflection — her lips swollen from brutal kisses, bruises blossoming across her throat and collarbone, and whatever eye make-up she’d put on earlier was streaked down her cheeks. 

But damn if she didn’t feel _good_. 

When she rejoined them in the bedroom, Boba and Rex had already started a new bottle of spotchka. 

“We’ve come to a decision.” Boba said as he passed the bottle to her. 

She took a swig and settled down on the bed between them, “Without me?” 

Rex chuckled, “It’s a proposition we would like you to consider.”

Veluna reached over to take Rex’s hand into hers. “Well, now you have me curious.” 

Boba kissed her shoulder, “Would you like to try both of us?”

She sputtered a little as she turned to stare at him, “At once?” He gave a short nod. “ _Oh_.” 

“Is that a good ‘ _oh_ ,’ Veluna?” Rex questioned, bringing her hand to his lips. 

“Yes.” She told him, glancing in his direction before turning towards Boba. “You’re sure?” 

Boba nodded, brushing his knuckles against her cheek. Veluna leaned in to kiss him then, letting her lips linger against his as she spoke. “Thank you.” 

Rex cleared his throat, “I’m going to assume the two of you have explored both _aspects_ of this in the past?”

Veluna laughed against Boba’s lips, turning then to look at Rex. “Yes, but not at the same time. _Obviously_.” She looked between them then. “Have you decided who gets _what_?” 

Boba gave a hearty chuckle, leaning in to press his lips to her cheek. “Your cunt is _mine_.” 

“ _Fuck_.” She muttered, her pulse drumming in her ears at the tone he took with her. Veluna slowly turned to face him, “I think he may need to borrow it _briefly_.” 

He huffed a little, pressing his forehead to hers. “ _Briefly_.” 

Veluna gave his cheek a pat, before pulling out of his grasp to turn back to Rex. “How do you want to do this?” 

“I agree with you.” Rex stroked her cheek, tipping her chin towards him so he could kiss her once more. “Logistically, I’ll need to prepare you and then…” He looked to Boba then. “You’ll sit astride him and I’ll slide into position.” 

“It works.” Boba said, scooting back on the bed, leaning against the cool metal wall. “I don’t mind watching first.” 

“ _Liar_.” Veluna shot him a look with a smirk, before sliding her hand down Rex’s chest and stomach, until her fingers found his cock. 

Rex let out a strained groan, his own dark gaze on Veluna as she worked her fingers over the length of him. “When you sat down at my table, I couldn’t have imagined _this_.” 

She pressed her lips to his, a laugh muffled against his mouse as she pulled her hand away from him. Veluna scooted back on the bed, resting her head on Boba’s thigh, presenting her bare body to Rex. 

He knelt over her on the bed, taking his time to kiss every inch of exposed skin. That was something else he shared with Boba — an innate skill of worshiping his partner. 

Veluna tilted her head to look at Boba, watching as he idly fisted his own erection as he watched Rex fit into place between her thighs again. 

Her eyes fell closed as he pressed into her, dragging through her oversensitive flesh. It ached, but in a deliriously delicious way that made her crave more. 

Rex drew her legs around him, one hand gripping tightly at her thigh as he withdrew from her. She cried out softly, grabbing for Boba’s hand as a Rex carefully pressed into her. He took her slowly, sinking inch by inch of his cock into her as her body opened to him. 

Once she yielded to him, he began to move again. Slow, methodical rolls of his hips as he prepared her for so much _more_. 

“She’s ready.” He told Boba, his voice strained as he stilled within her. Rex reached down to where they were joined, brushing his thumb over that little bundle of nerves. 

Veluna’s lips parted and she managed to make an entirely unintelligible sound. 

“Give her to me.” Boba drawled out and Rex followed suit. Veluna groaned at the loss of his cock, but she quickly forgot all about that ache as she moved to straddle him. 

Boba’s hands wandered over her thighs and hips as she moved to sink down onto his cock. He gave her a moment, let her sit there impaled on the length of him before he drew her forward. 

The bed bowed beneath them as Rex moved into position behind her. He kissed her shoulders, stroking his hands over every inch of skin he could reach to soothe her. 

Veluna had never felt so overwhelmed before in her life. Her mind flitted from one sensation to the next. As soon as she focused on the way Boba’s tongue dragged over the roof of her mouth, she was met with an onslaught of new sensations as Rex began pressing into her throbbing body. 

They were _everywhere_. She could feel them as if the three of them were one. 

She whimpered against Boba’s lips as Rex slowly began to thrust into her, and Boba followed suit as he rolled his hips upwards. 

The give and take of it was almost too much for her. They found a rhythm and moved in perfect sync, bringing her to the heights of pleasure she had never known. 

Veluna could hardly tell if it was a series of orgasms that washed through her or if she was so overwhelmed that the waves kept coming. 

Rex came first, her name heavy on his tongue as he slammed into her, spilling within her. He didn’t stop, not until Boba finally gave in, following both of them into the abyss. 

Veluna sank forward against Boba’s chest, too worn out to even care about _anything_ else in that moment. She could hear his heart drumming beneath her cheek, a steady rhythm she knew as well as her own. It beat the same as the one behind her, perfectly in-sync. 

She was trapped between two men, ensnared by a tangle of arms and legs and the quickly softening cocks that still left her feeling deliriously full. 

Rex’s voice was muffled against her shoulder, the coarse hair of his beard scratching the soft skin there and igniting a strange heat just beneath the surface. 

“Speak up, man.” Boba grunted out and Veluna shifted her head enough to look up at him. He hadn’t even bothered to open his eyes, his own features softened in the post-coital bliss of the moment. 

“I don’t know what I was saying.” Rex admitted, carefully withdrawing from Veluna’s body. She groaned at the loss, too far gone for words. 

“Get a cloth from the ‘fresher.” Boba ordered firmly, a tone at odds with the way he wrapped his arms around her body and kissed the top of her head.

Rex vanished out of the bedroom, before returning with a damp cloth. He took care with cleaning away the mess they’d made of her. “Should I go?” He questioned lightly, looking to Boba then. 

“Stay.”

Veluna tilted her face to look at Boba with a smile, “ _Really_?”

“Until we leave Lothal.” He amended, rubbing his hand over her back. 

“Alright,” Rex shuffled his feet before adding. “I’m going to go freshen up first.” 

Veluna watched Boba as Rex left, even though he’d settled back against the bed with his eyes closed. “Boba.”

“Hmm?”

“Do you love me?” She questioned quietly. 

He swallowed thickly, “With everything I have.” 

Veluna kissed his chest, “ _Good_.” 

“Rex can stick around.” Boba told her lowly. “But no one else.” 

“I can do that.” She grinned up at him. “If you can handle not flirting with every pretty waitress we meet.”

“ _Deal_.” Boba looked down at her. 

“You told me that today was going to be a long day, but you didn’t tell me it was going to be the _best_ day.” She mused as she rested her cheek against his chest. 

“I suppose fate had different plans for us.” 


End file.
